a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a head-mounted display, and more particularly, to a head-mounted display having a protection mechanism.
b. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a helmet with a head-mounted display is available on the market. However, optical components of such product for serving the display purpose are often exposed outside of and not received in the helmet. Therefore, in case an external force of the impact knocks the hamlet, the optical components are liable to crack or separate from the hamlet to injure the face or other part of a user wearing the helmet. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a head-mounted display that protects a user from injury as a result of the optical components under an external impact.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.